In numerous applications it is necessary to impregnate or coat linear materials such as fibers, strands or textile ribbons, particularly mineral fibers such as glass fibers, with a liquid, for example, an elastomeric emulsion.
Generally, it is necessary that this deposit be regularly distributed on these linear materials which may be done by drying these materials. It is known, in order to carry out this drying operation, to submit the impregnated or coated linear materials to the effects of rollers or pneumatic apparatus.
These drying methods display various inconveniences which this invention proposes to eliminate particularly by doing away with the irregularity of the deposit and the formation of elastic agglomerates adhering to the walls bordering the components used for scooping up excess coating or impregnant.